Net Munchkins The Castle
by netmunchkin
Summary: Tobias The Netmunchkin Must Save His Family And The King


THE net munchkins, peaceful happy nobodies... in a peaceful happy nowhere were often bored with their surroundings and a small meaningless family thought that it might be fun to walk off in to the forbidden woods that were near by. None of the net munchkins knew what was out there and figured the king or the land was just hiding something great for him self. For they had seen him enter recently and he had not returned for days. When they first entered the woods they found that an angel had fallen before them. She spoke and told them of the the trouble the king was in and that they should follow through the woods and find him. They continued to walk forth dodging the many dangers of the woods. After a mile or so they found an opening in a group of shrubs. They walked through and found themselves falling deep into a hidden tunnel. It was damp and rather unpleasant. At the end of the tunnel they found a large door. On the door was a giant knocker shaped like a lions head. Being polite people the father, Henry, knocked on the door and waited for answer... nothing happened..... but then, the door slowly slid open......  
  
Slowly the youngest child, Tobias, walked in. He looked up and down examining ever part of the small red entry way. The entire family walked in, feeling the smooth red satin floor with their hands. They continued walking through door after door screaming "Is anybody home?" they saw a hall of doors and walked towards it. The first door on the right was brightly painted and looked very friendly. They walked in and the door disappeared. They now stood in a ballroom. An eerie tune played on a continuos loop sounding almost like some sort of circus music. No one was there. Sitting in the middle of the room was a box. Isabelle the daughter of henry ran up to the box thinking it was a present. But when she got to where it was...it was not there. Then it appeared again in a new different location. Then she continued to chase it from one location to another. It seamed pointless so they just sat down to think of how they would ever get out of this. Then the box landed on one side. Darkness poured from it. They tried to run but there was nowhere to go... pleading for their lives the munchkin family was stuck in the corner and they disappeared screaming as the darkness closed in.   
  
Tobias found himself alone in a creepy circus filled with snow white bunnies. Going up to pet one the seemingly cute bunnies became more and more evil looking and when he was reaching his hand out the bunny opened its mouth showing its 3 inch long teeth. He backed far back and then farther the bunnies breathed heavyer and heavyer he continued to back away until he began to run back to where he first appeared looking over his shoulder as he ran screaming into the darkness. He saw a small brick door with the words "Munchkin oddities" he walked in to find some of the missing children from the village. But they were all in cages. He walked on to find the king and queen in a small cage.... The king asked that Tobias could find the key and free him. He accepted and continued to find his parents and sister in separate cages. Crying he promised that he would save them. He then walked on.  
  
He found himself faced with a giant grey zombie-like guard. "How did you get out!?" he yelled. Knowing that he could never defeat the guard in combat Tobias quivered in fear. Suddenly a beam of light fell from the heavens and landed on him. He heard a voice tell him that he could defeat him if he could out maneuver him. That just sounded stupid. Having no other option he thought it might be worth a try and ran under the giant beasts legs. It didn't help the beast just turned around and raised a foot to step on him. He once again ran by him. The zombie knelt down to swat him. He ran between his legs. This time, though, he tripped him. The zombie giant fell over dropping his sword. Tobias could barely pick it up but when he did he hurled it over his shoulders and pierced through the head of the evil beast. Tobias went up to him to ensure that he was infact dead. He noticed a blue light coming from his pocket. He walked up to the giants glowing pocket and reached in to pull out a small blue jewel. The angel he had met before fell from the sky and told him that he had found something rare but was nothing without the rest of it. The angel told him that there was once an evil power with a very powerful jewel that could be used for either good or evil. After many years of war the king munchkin... that is the father of the current king... was able to kill him and shattered the jewel into three separately colored pieces and hid them in the forest.....for if they were brought together the power would be revived. and that would be a tremendous problem if in the wrong hands but if used properly could save the munchkin kingdom. Now Tobias was more motivated than ever to save his family. As he walked on he felt the ground starting to tremble... then his feel fell through the loose soil and he plummeted down.   
-----------  
---this is as far as i have 12/15/2002-Stories arn't as easy to write as i thought...ill add more chapters and finish soon enough  
---I had to take out all the word art because it was dispalying incorrectly  
----------- 


End file.
